


Stress Release

by aerowyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/pseuds/aerowyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony has a bad day. McGee and Ziva plan a way to help Tony get a little release.</p><p>Coda for 9x10 "Sins of the Father".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepsychicclam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/gifts).



Tony unlocked the door and heard jazz music coming from his bathroom.

“Hello? Is there anyone here?” Tony’s hand instinctively went to the holster at his belt.

“Geez, Tony, it’s just me. Do you really think a robber would put on some Miles Davis while they robbed you?” McGee walked out of Tony’s bedroom with an amused look on his face.

“Breaking into someone’s house doesn’t seem your style, McStealthy.” Tony relaxed his arm and closed the door.

“It isn’t breaking in when you have a key.” McGee rolled his eyes and walked toward Tony.

“I guess you’re right. Just been a long day.” Tony pulled off his suit jacket and threw it over the table in the entryway.

“I know.” McGee pulled Tony toward him and gently kissed him on the lips.

Tony pulled back, keeping his hands around McGee’s waist. “You could make it a lot better by telling me more about what you, Ziva, and Gibbs have uncovered about my dad and this case. Did the guy’s alibi check out? Have we really ruled out his ex? Did you find any other evidence in the car that would prove someone else was in it besides my dad? Did –“

“Tony, stop it.” McGee put his finger on Tony’s lips to quiet his rant. “You know I can’t tell you anything. Your antics are usually endearing, albeit a little annoying, but on this one, I can’t budge.” Tony slowly parted his lips and pulled McGee’s finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip.

“Come on. You’re not playing fair,” McGee whined. He watched as Tony began sucking on the digit in his mouth. A small moan escaped McGee. “Tony…” McGee closed his eyes for a brief moment and then his eyes snapped open, pulling his finger from Tony’s mouth and stepping away. “Tony, seduction won’t work. I’m trying to *help* you! If you’re involved too much, you know the integrity of the evidence we find could be thrown out! Do you want that?”

Tony stuck his bottom lip out in a pout. “No, of course not, but you know how I hate not knowing things. Just last week I spent the better part of two days trying to figure out what was in that envelope Ziva left on her desk that she kept trying to hide from me. I only stopped looking when she finally told me it was just a letter from one of her friends back in Israel. I didn’t even really care about what was in the envelope, I just had to know what…”

“Tony, you’re babbling again.” McGee stepped back toward Tony and put his arm around his waist, rubbing his fingers lightly against his wrinkled dress shirt.

“Sorry.” Tony put his arms around McGee’s neck and brought their foreheads together. “I’m just scared, you know.” Tony’s voice broke on the last word. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I just never know with him. My dad is always getting into some mess without thinking through the consequences. He may be charismatic, but I’m not sure charm is enough to get him out of this one.”

“Tony, look at me.” Tony leaned back and slowly opened his eyes. “Gibbs, Ziva, and I are on this. You know we’re good agents. Just give us a little more time.” McGee leaned forward and kissed Tony again, this time with a little more force. Tony tightened his hold on McGee’s neck and deepened the kiss, tracing the edge of his lips with his tongue. McGee opened his mouth and Tony slipped his tongue inside, deepening the kiss even more.

After a few minutes, McGee reluctantly pulled back. “I have a surprise for you. I thought it might help you relax. Ziva and I talked about it and we both think it’s a good idea. She let me leave early to come set up before you got home while she finished up a few things at the agency.” McGee grabbed Tony’s hand and began walking backward toward the bathroom.

“Let her finish all the work, huh, McLazy? How did you manage that?” Tony smirked at McGee, letting himself be pulled across the living room.

“Yeah, like she’d let me get away with that. She just knew I was better at calming you down.” McGee made it to the closed bathroom door and stopped.

“As evident from just a few minutes ago in the living room, I think you’re pretty good at riling me up, too.” Tony grinned, pulling McGee close.

“Well, yeah. There’s that. But you know what I mean. If it were Ziva who showed up in your apartment, you two would fight and then fuck against the wall before I could get here. And while that may be fun on most days, we thought you could use some relaxation before we both fucked you.” Tony swallowed thickly and stared at McGee, momentarily speechless by the images flashing through his head.

“You two are too good to me.” Tony smiled and kissed McGee sweetly.

“Ok, time for relaxation.” McGee swung open the door and walked inside. Tony slowly walked through the door and looked around his bathroom. It had been transformed. The gym socks he’d left on the counter that morning after his run had been replaced by rows of candles, flames dancing from the force of their entrance. The small stereo from his bedside table sat in the middle of the candles, playing the jazz music he’d heard when he’d first walked in. The tub was surrounded by bath salts and bath gels, a few more small candles littering the edge.

Tony looked at McGee. Even though the only light in the room came from the candles and McGee’s face was cast in shadow, Tony could tell that he looked nervous.

“I know you aren’t really big on bubble baths, Tony, but I thought that if I took one with you and gave you a massage, it might change your mind.” McGee looked around the room and then glanced back at Tony sheepishly.

Tony smiled back, laughing softly. “Well, with an offer like that, even a bubble bath doesn’t sound too bad.” Tony walked over to McGee and pulled him into a hug. “Thanks, Tim. I really appreciate this. Even if it is more Jane Austen than James Bond.”

“I’m pretty sure that no Jane Austen character ever took a bubble bath.”

Tony began pulling the shirt from where it was tucked in. “You would know, wouldn’t you, McGiggle. You’ve probably read all of those chick books like that.”

McGee walked across the bathroom and began unbuttoning Tony’s shirt. “I’ll have you know that Jane Austen was an amazing writer who was ahead of her time and her novels provide a fascinating look into the politics and interrelationships of the classes in early 19th century England.”

“How about you skip the history lesson, help me get out of these clothes, and give me that McMassage you were promising.” Tony leaned forward and kissed McGee, trapping their hands between their bodies. McGee pulled back, rubbing his nose against Tony’s.

“I would, but you’ll have to control yourself until we get our clothes off. You think you can do that, Tony, or am I just too irresistible?”

Tony pushed McGee softly, laughing. “Oh, right, you’re just so hot, McGeek. I’m surprised my clothes aren’t just falling off by themselves.” McGee laughed along with Tony, working on the buttons of his shirt.

When they were both in just their boxers, McGee walked over to the tub, turning on the water. As he waited for the tub to fill up, he picked up a few bottles from the edge. “What scent do you prefer? Cucumber Melon or Japanese Cherry Blossom?” McGee opened a green bottle, sniffing the contents.

“How would I know? I usually use Irish Spring, which really just smells like soap. You seem to be the expert. You pick.” Tony walked over and sat on the toilet, waiting for McGee to choose.

“Cucumber Melon, then. The Japanese Cherry Blossom can get a little overwhelming.” McGee poured a generous amount in the tub and sat the bottle back down on the edge. He turned around to find Tony staring at him with an amused expression. “What?”

“It never ceases to amaze me that you know about all this shit. I wouldn’t know the difference between Japanese Cherry Blossom and Apple if you paid me.”

“My sister was really into the different kinds of scents like this. She may be a tough one, but she was serious about her Bath and Body Works. She had more bottles of lotion and shower gel than most of her friends combined. I think it was a small constant for her while we moved around all the time. May have been a different bathroom, but Sweet Pea always smelled the same, no matter where we were.”

Tony stared at McGee, noticing the far away look in his eyes. He reached for his hand and pulled him toward him, smiling up at him.

“Well, I think you made the right choice. It smells nice in here already.” Tony gently kissed McGee’s stomach, wrapping his arms around his waist and bringing him closer. McGee spread his legs so Tony’s seated form was between them, resting his hands on Tony’s shoulders. McGee began running his hands through Tony’s hair as he kissed his way up his chest. McGee threw his head back as Tony’s tongue flicked over his nipple, pulling the bud with his teeth and nibbling softly.

“Tony…” McGee’s grip on Tony’s hair tightened and he moaned loudly, the noise echoing off the tile walls and floor. Tony made his way to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. The sound of water dripping on the floor pulled McGee from his pleasure-filled haze.

“Shit. The tub!” McGee darted to the facet in the tub, quickly turning off the water. A small amount of water had leaked over the edge and spilled onto the floor. McGee leaned down and opened the drain, allowing enough water to escape before closing it again.

“Oops, sorry. I guess I got a little carried away again,” Tony said as he smiled at McGee, unrepentant. McGee grabbed a towel from the linen closet and threw it on the small puddle.

“Sure you are.” McGee smiled at him as he walked over and grabbed Tony’s hand, pulling him up. “Can’t say that I am.” McGee pulled Tony’s body flush with his, kissing him. “Let’s get you in the tub before it gets cold.”

After Tony and McGee shed their boxers, McGee gently stepped into the tub and sat down against the back of the tub. Tony followed and settled between his legs.

“Oh, this hot water feels amazing.” Tony lay back against McGee’s chest and linked their hands in front of them. “Smells pretty good, too. I’ll have to keep some of this.” They laid in companionable silence for a few minutes, each enjoying the way the heat released tension in their muscles. McGee began making lazy circles on Tony’s stomach, rubbing his fingers lightly along his abs and chest as he spread the bubbles along his skin. Tony hummed his delight as McGee’s hand traveled lower on his stomach, drawing lines through the water on his skin just below his belly button. McGee’s hand continued along its circuit, Tony dozing slightly against his chest.

“Hey, don’t fall asleep on me here. Wouldn’t want you to drown.” Tony snickered at McGee’s bad joke. “Plus, Ziva would not be pleased if she got here and you were asleep. That wasn’t part of our deal. I was supposed to relax you, not put you to sleep.”

“’m not asleep. Just cozy.” Tony snuggled farther into McGee, eyes still closed.

McGee kissed the side of Tony’s neck. “Here, lean up. I still owe you that massage and maybe it will keep you awake.”

Tony lifted up until McGee could get his arm between their bodies. McGee picked up the shower gel he used earlier and poured a generous amount in his hand. He rubbed his hands together to work the gel and then began running his hands over Tony’s back and over his shoulders. Tony moaned as McGee dug into a particularly tense spot. “Shit, McGee, yes. That feels so good.” Tony hung his head as he felt the tension slowly ease out of his shoulder. McGee massaged his way over each problem area of his back until Tony’s entire body was tingling.

Feeling he’d done all he could for Tony’s muscles, McGee began rinsing the soap off his back. “How does that feel? Better?”

Tony leaned back against McGee’s chest, sighing happily. “That’s fantastic. Thanks, Tim. I really needed that. All this crap with my dad has really been tough.” Tony turned his head to face McGee.

“I know, Tony. That’s why Ziva and I decided you needed a break tonight. Take your mind off things.” McGee kissed Tony, running his hand down his chest. Tony raised his arm, grabbing the back of McGee’s head and deepening the kiss. McGee’s hand slipped down Tony’s chest, gripping his half hard cock in the water. McGee began pumping his fist as Tony’s tongue slipped into McGee’s mouth. Tony scraped his nails through McGee’s hair as he pumped his fist faster over Tony’s cock, now fully erect. Tony moaned as McGee’s thumb circled the tip.

“I thought I told you to wait for me, McGee.”

Tony and McGee jumped a little and both their heads turned towards the door. Ziva leaned against the door frame, smirking. McGee smiled sheepishly at her.

“Sorry, Ziva. Got a little carried away.” Tony nodded his agreement, grinning at her.

“I can see that, Tim. I don’t think that I can be mad at you, however, given how much I enjoyed the show I walked in on.” Ziva lifted herself off of the door frame. “You boys get dried off. I will be in the bedroom and we can all finish what you two started.” Ziva pulled off her shirt, throwing it on the hamper with their discarded clothes as she walked toward Tony’s bedroom.

“I say we follow orders, what do you think, Tony?” McGee said as Ziva’s bra came flying back down the hall toward them.

“I think you’re right.” Tony and McGee quickly got out of the tub and dried off. Wrapping towels around their waists, they both walked to Tony’s bedroom. Ziva was lying naked on the bed, staring at the door.

“There you are, boys. I was about to start without you.” Ziva got up from the bed and sauntered over to Tony. Pulling him forward by his towel, she kissed Tony and ran her hands up his back to his neck. Tony pulled her closer, deepening their kiss and pressing her close against his chest. The feel of her against him set fire beneath his skin and he moaned low in his throat. McGee came up behind him and placed open mouth kisses along his neck just above Ziva’s clasped hands. McGee pulled his and Tony’s towel off and ran his hand down his sides. Ziva began walking backward, pulling both him and McGee toward the bed. When her legs hit the mattress, Ziva broke their kiss and climbed on the bed. Tony and McGee watched as she crawled across the bed and lay down, looking at them expectantly. Tony smiled and climbed on after her, McGee right behind him. Ziva leaned up to meet Tony, pulling his face down to meet hers as McGee resumed kissing across his back. Tony rubbed his hands across Ziva’s waist, kissing down her neck and across her chest. Tony cupped one breast as he kissed the other, sucking gently on her nipple. McGee leaned up over Tony, kissing Ziva as he ran his hand through Tony’s hair. Ziva pulled McGee down toward her, moaning into the kiss as Tony scraped his teeth across the raised bud under his tongue.

“Tony, Tim,” Ziva said breathlessly as she pulled back from the kiss, panting for breath. McGee kissed along her neck as Tony moved down her body, mouthing at the skin along her stomach. Leaning between her legs, Tony slipped his tongue between the folds of her cunt. Ziva gripped McGee’s hair tighter, pulling him up to kiss her as Tony slid his tongue continuously over her clit. Tony ran two fingers gently down her inner thighs, following the curve of her leg until he found her entrance. Tony sucked slightly on her clit as he slid two fingers into her wet cunt, feeling her gasp above him.

“Shit,” Ziva cursed as she slid one hand in Tony’s hair and the other around McGee’s neck, pulling him down into a sloppy kiss. She pulled back and panted softly against McGee’s mouth as Tony thrust his fingers in and out of her and sped up his tongue. McGee’s hands cupped her breast, thumb flicking over her nipple as he kissed her neck.

“Tim, Tony, don’t stop. Please. Almost there.” Ziva’s toes curled and she moaned. She pulled McGee back toward her mouth in a crushing kiss and scraped her fingernails through Tony’s hair. Ziva’s back curled off the bed and she moaned loudly as her orgasm ripped through her body.

As he felt her body still, Tony kissed his way up her body. Opening her eyes, Ziva pulled Tony toward her and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. Tony pulled away from Ziva and rose up, pulling McGee into a deep kiss. Crawling over Ziva’s legs, Tony pulled McGee’s body flush with his. Tony moaned as he felt their erections rub together.

“Fuck, Tim, I want you inside me. Please,” Tony gasped into McGee’s mouth, running his tongue over his lower lip.

“Fuck yes, Tony. Anything.” McGee kissed Tony one more time before he pulled away, reaching into the table beside the bed and pulling out a bottle of lube.

“Tony, I want you, too.” Still lying against the pillows, Ziva rubbed her hand across Tony’s leg and over to his cock. Tony moaned as she began pumping her fist over his cock. “Fuck,” Tony moaned, grabbing McGee and pulling him back toward his mouth.

“Tony, I’ve got to prepare you first. Lean over for me,” McGee said, breaking the kiss. He ran his hand up Tony’s back, pushing forward when he reached his neck. “Just like that. Fuck, Tony. You’re so hot.”

Tony shifted over and kissed Ziva as McGee popped the top of the lube and poured some over his hand. Placing one hand on Tony’s lower back, McGee swirled the tip of a lubed finger against Tony’s entrance. Tony moaned into Ziva’s mouth, cursing softly when he felt the first finger slide slowly inside.

“Fuck, Tim. Feels so good.” McGee gently moved the finger in and out, stretching Tony open. Applying more lube to his fingers, McGee gently slid two fingers in.

“Fuck, Tony, you’re so tight. Can’t wait to feel you around my cock.” Tony pulled away from Ziva’s mouth, moaning against her neck.

“Fuck, McGee. Now. I want you in me now. Please.” Tony turned his head around to look at McGee, pushing himself back deeper onto McGee’s fingers.

“Just one more, Tony. I want to make sure you’re ready. It’s been awhile since you’ve been on the receiving end.” McGee pulled out the two fingers, Tony groaning at the loss. After coating a third finger in lube, McGee thrust all three in, scissoring them.

“Shit, fuck, yes. McGee, yes, Tim, please. Now.”

Ziva pushed herself up on her elbows and looked over Tony’s shoulders at McGee. “For fuck’s sake, Tim. Just fucking fuck him already.”

“Ok, fine.” McGee pulled his fingers out of Tony and poured more lube in his hand, slicking his cock.

“So glad to see you know how to use that word properly, Ziva,” Tony quipped and smiled at her as she laid back down. Tony positioned himself between her legs, McGee kneeling behind him. McGee scooted closer to Tony, teasing Tony’s entrance with the tip of his cock. Gripping on to both of Tony’s hips, McGee gently eased his cock into Tony. Once he was all the way in, McGee stopped, allowing Tony time to adjust to the stretch. Putting his hand out behind him to hold McGee in place, Tony slowly lowered himself down and thrust into Ziva. Ziva reached up and linked her hand with McGee’s, resting it back on Tony’s hip.

For a moment, no one moved, enjoying the connection between them. Tony grunted, jolting them all back into action. He pulled out of Ziva, pushing McGee back a few inches. Pushing forward again, Tony thrust back into Ziva while McGee slipped out of him. Tony moaned at the feeling, overwhelmed by the sensations. He leaned forward and kissed Ziva. McGee kept pace with Tony, kissing over his back and neck.

When Tony pulled away for air, he felt McGee lean down and Ziva raise up to kiss over his shoulder. When they pulled apart, Tony turned his head to catch McGee in a kiss, moaning into his mouth when his last thrust brushed his prostate. Tony thrust harder, magnifying his pleasure. Tony could feel McGee throbbing inside him when he pushed back and feel Ziva tensing around him as he thrust forward. Ziva moaned with each thrust, hands gripping his arms and McGee’s leg. McGee kept panting behind him, random curses falling from his lips. The push and pull surrounded him, overpowering his senses and invading his mind. He couldn’t think of anything else, just the feeling of skin on skin and the sound of their labored breathing. After what felt like forever but not nearly long enough, Tony knew he was close.

“Fuck, Tim, Ziva, almost there.” Tony began thrusting faster, chasing his release. He felt Ziva tense below him and arch off the bed, moaning in his ear and tensing around his cock. He knew McGee was close too, could feel how uneven his thrust had become.

“Come on, Tim. Come for me. I want to feel you come inside me.” Pulling out of Ziva, Tony pushed himself up on all fours. Ziva grabbed Tony’s cock, pumping it as McGee thrust harder into him.

“Tim, Ziva, yes. Love you both so much. Yes.”

With the feel of McGee inside him and Ziva’s hand on his cock, Tony moaned as he came hard over her hand and stomach. It only took a few more thrusts until McGee came inside him, a loud moan falling from his lips as he and Tony collapsing side by side next to Ziva.

After a few minutes, Tony heard Ziva get up.

“Ziva, where are you going?” McGee asked as he tightened he arm around Tony and kissed his neck.

“You boys may like lying around in all of our combined come, but I would like to clean up some before I sleep tonight. And if either of you want to sleep in the same bed as me, you’d be wise to do the same.”

Tony heard the shower turn on and groaned. “She’s right. I hate it when she’s right.” Tony rolled over and got off the bed. He grabbed McGee’s hands and pulled him up. “Thanks for tonight. I really did need this.” Tony kissed McGee lightly on the lips.

“We knew you did. Ziva and I know you better than anyone, don’t we?” McGee smiled and leaned their foreheads together.

“Yeah, I guess you both do.” Tony kissed McGee again as they walked toward the bathroom, Tony feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. His dad may be in deep trouble, but Tony knew that no matter what, there were no agents better suited for the case.


End file.
